Because you loved me
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Richard is an Omega who is weary to love since his break up but falls in love with a red haired female Alpha, named Alex who later becomes the father of his child. A tragedy happens and Alex was killed leaving Rick to raise their new born daughter, Alexis an Alpha. Watched as Rick raises Alexis as a single parent and later falls in love with another female Alpha, Kate Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: I have decided to make a Castle fanfic, this will be Richard and Alexis, past you'll watch Alexis grow, it'll continue up until Richard and Kate get married. This is set in Omega-verse. Please R&R.

* * *

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

Richard 'Rick' Alexander Edger Rodgers smiled briefly at the red head female Alpha who shoo'd away other Alpha that had been hitting on him or more trying to touch him in the most inappropriate way. She turned around and flashed him a soft smile making his heart skip a beat and a flush to spread across his cheeks. Rick smiled back at her shyly causing her to laugh softly making him feel happy for some reason, he looked down at the notebook in front of him. Rick frowned as he remembered his ex's mother, how she always put him down saying his writing was nothing and how his foolish innocent Omega heart was broken when he thought his Alpha at the time would stick up for him against her mother but instead his Alpha broke up with him. He looked up at the red haired female Alpha and saw a warmth that he hadn't seen in a while, he gripped his pen tightly. Did he want to go through that heartache again? To open himself up to another Alpha only for his heart to be brutally crushed again?

Rick smiled at the red female Alpha who he learn was named Alexandra but prefer Alex, she was reading his first publish book, she would look up at him and smile fondly like she's been doing the past nine months they've been dating. Rick wondered how she managed to get him to open up to her but he was so happy she did, she was the prefect Alpha any Omega could want. She was patient with him which was something with his childish behavior he sometimes had, she was gentle, kind, sweet and romantic, she didn't push past his boundaries and she encourage him write. Stating to him that he need to prove that stuck up bitch of an Alpha his pervious relationship mother wrong that he was an excellent author. She supported him and brought him up instead of bring him down making him pursue his dream and helping him make it a reality and most of all when she said she loved him, she meant it.

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Alex smiled as they danced in their new apartment to their song "Because you loved me", Rick thought it was prefect way to describe what Alex meant to him, though she was a good foot taller then him even without heels. Alex laughed when he said that pouting and said all Alphas are taller then Omegas, and before he could get mad she kissed him with so much passion his knees buckled and her gripped around his waist tighten to bring him closer to her own body whisper in his ear.

"Alphas are taller then Omegas so we can kiss you like I just did." In a cheeky tone which made him laugh unable to be angry at her.

Rick smiled when he won the award for Best Seller book of the year, he looked out into the crowded of clapping people but he only meet the two very proud blue eyes that belong to his Alpha, Alex. Alex clapped proudly as she was beaming with pride for her Omega, her Richard.

Rick hugged Alex closer as he ran into his ex's stuck up mother again and she down talked him in front of his new Alpha all the harsh words made him feel do weak and once they were home he broke down and cried as Alex sooth him and rocked him back and froth.

"You are not worthless or that your never going to make it, because you will and you already did you got the Best Seller's award of the year, Ricky your prefect." Alec said gently as she kept her anger for that women at bay, how dare she hurt her Omega.

"You...think so?" Rick asked as he looked up at Alex.

She nodded firmly. "I know so." She said sternly making Rick smile and laugh before they knew it they both were laughing in the floor.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Rick was shocked, it was New Year's Eve and Alex and him were in their apartment enjoying each other's company, kissing when the ball came down in Central Square a few moments ago before she left and came back, pulling out blue box getting down one knee and looking at him with such love it made him happy.

"Richard Alexander Edger Rodgers will you marry me?" She asked looking at him with love and hope.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Rick said getting up and hugging Alex as she placed the ring on her fiancé as they shared a sweet slow kiss putting all the love they felt for each other into that kiss.

A year later after all the planning and decision making they stood at the altar with their friends and families as witnesses as the Father asked them to repeat the vows before asking them the question where they say 'I do'.

"I do." Alex said happily as she smiled at Richard.

"I do." Rick said once it was his turn and he and Alex kissed sealing the deal.

A few months after the wedding Alex finished her internship at the hospital and officially became a Neurologist. Rick prepare her a special meal which Alex ate and after they wished the dishes and put away the left overs, she started to kiss him passionately, kissing down his neck, gently nipping his bonding gland which was bitten into on their honey moon, gently displaying to the world that Richard Castle was her's Alexandra 'Alex' Eloise Castle. Rick moaned and arched against her, soon they were in bed tangled in a dance of passion and love that Alphas and Omegas did when they were in love. Rick gave a soft moan with his Alpha's name as he orgasm, Alex thought she's never seen anything more beautiful as she thrusted forward, knotting her Omega once she reached her own orgasm.

Two years later Rick smiled as he walked over to Alex's office and walked in throught the open door closing it causing Alex to raise an amused eyebrow.

"We're not having sex in my office, Ricky." Alex said amusement coloring her tone, she was beyond happy to see her Omega, especially after she just lost a patient.

"We are, that's great Ricky!" Alex said excitement in her voice as she hugged her Omega.

"Isn't she beauitful." Alex said looking at the picture of their unborn child growing inside Rick.

Rick laughed and snuggled closer to his Alpha. "You don't even know if its a girl yet." Rick said.

"I know but I'm hoping." Alex said as she kissed him.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

"Oh, Richard, I'm so sorry." Martha said to her son as she comfort him as he cried as he gripped one of Alex's shirts.

"Why, why did she have to... I don't understand, she didn't do anything wrong, she didn't desever to die." Rick said as tears flowed down his cheeks, he was eight and half months pregnant when the hospital called saying there was a shooting and his mate, his Alpha, Alex had been a victim and died instantly.

"I don't know, honey. But you need to calm down the baby, I know you don't want to lose your last piece of Alex." Martha said soothing her son.

Rick just sobbed as he thought about the baby inside him, the lady peice he had left of the red haired female Alpha named Alex who stole his heart, brought him up, stood by him through everything life throw at them and who loved him above everything, she was so prefect, the prefect Alpha and now she's gone.

Rick was in such a panic when his water broke and he had to deliver his baby early, six hours later, he was holding a little pink wrinkly squirming bundle if pink blankets.

"She was right mom, it's a girl, an Alpha too. I'm so glad, she was born an Alpha, I'm going to try my best to make her just like her father." Rick said to his mother as he kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead.

"I'm sure you will." Martha said as she smiled down at her granddaughter.

Rick looked down at the baby and teared up when he saw just how much she looked like Alex. "I wish she was here to see her, at least one time...but I guess I can take her to Alex's funeral." Rick mumbled.

"What are going to name her?" Martha asked Rick.

"Alexis Helen Castle." Rick said in a soft sad tone, he was not gettinv ride of his late Alpha's surname.

Rick stood holding his week old daughter as they lower the casket holding his dear Alpha's body, Rick tried hard not to cry but felt tears stubbornly slip past his walls and flowed freely down his cheeks, Alexis was calmly staring at him with her beautiful greenish blue eyes and then decided to cry. Rick rocked her back and forth, finding it fitting that both he and his daughter should sob as they started to cover up the casket.

Martha gently kept her grip on her son's arm as she led him and her granddaughter away from the freshly made grave.

**Here lies Alexandra 'Alex' Eloise Castle**

**Beloved Alpha, Father and Person**

**R.I.P**

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"Mommy?" Alexis said as she grabbed her bunny looking up sy Rick with big wide eyes.

"Yes, honey?" Rick ask as he picked up his eighteen month old.

"Love you." Alexis said cutely as she giggle.

"I love you too." Rick said as he brought Alexis closer to him, his last connection to Alex.

Rick looked at the date and felt sadness in his heart, it been one year since she died and listening to their song didn't help but having Alexis close to him did.


	2. Alexis' First Christmas First Month

EgyptAdbydos: I have decided to make a Castle fanfic, this will be Richard and Alexis, past you'll watch Alexis grow, it'll continue up until Richard and Kate get married. This is set in Omega-verse. Please R&R.

* * *

_It's somethin' to see  
Mommy and Daddy  
Trimmin' baby's Christmas tree_

"It's baby's first Christmas." Rick sang along side the song that he just put on, gently rocking his one month old baby Alpha girl, Alexis.

Alexis coos and grasp Rick's finger when he introduce it to her, Rick gives her a watery smile, it's Alexis' first Christmas and it's his first Christmas without his Alpha, Alexis' father, Alexandra.

"I love you so much, baby girl." Rick says to Alexis as he gently takes her to the living room where he set up the Christmas tree.

"Now what do you say we go shopping for your first Christmas things, hummm?" Rick asks Alexis.

Alexis coos and moves her limps happily agreeing with her mother. Rick gives a chuckle and smiles.

"I take that as a, yes." Rick says as he puts his coat on while shift Alexis around and then bundled up Alexis and walked out of his apartment and closing and locking the door.

Rick put Alexis in her baby car seat closed the door and got into the driver's seat, turning on the car, letting the air heat up before turning on the radio and putting the song "Baby's First Christmas" again. He turn to Alexis who was looking at the white snow falling down in from of her window with wonder filled eyes.

Rick gave a smile, she was so cute like this but she'll grow but for now he'll enjoy her while she was completely his. "Alright sweet first stop Macy's." Rick said as he began to drive.

When Rick parked the car, he turn to look at Alexis, she was sleeping, quickly getting out of the car, taking Alexis gently in her baby carrier, he walked to the store without waking up his sleeping angel.

Rick looked around the store's Christmas ornaments until found two that where extremely cute and prefect for him baby girl. He then went to the baby section and spend a good hour looking for the right the right outfit for Alexis. Rick went quickly to pay because he knew Alexis would wake up to be feed soon and since he was convince by his mother to breast feed Alexis, he wanted to be in the car at least to do that.

_Baby's big brother_  
_Is busy with his chores_  
_He's shinin' up the chimney_  
_For Santa Claus_

Rick smiled softly as he watched his baby girl nurse happily from him, she looked so adorable as she suckled. Rick noticed when she stopped eating and pulled away, he lowered he to his lap, making sure to support her head with his arm as he button up his shirt and zipped his coat up, gently placing a towel on his shoulder as he burped Alexis. Rick chuckled when she did and then coo'd at the end.

"So, cute." He said as he checked her diaper making sure she's dry once he was sure she was ready, he placed her in her baby carrier and strapped her in before turning on the car, then the radio and began to drive.

Rick decided to go to Babies' R Us, and bought some more Christmas ornaments, Alexis' stocking and looked at the toys before buying her a teddy bear that said 'Baby's First Christmas', and a few other stuff animals a yellow bunny and a brown puppy along with a white kitten. Pretty soon, Rick was in his apartment hanging up Alexis' first Christmas ornaments as he watched her sleep in her portable crib by the couch, she looked so much like her father and Rick looked away in fear that he might start crying.

He finished hanging Alexis' first Christmas ornament and moved on to the other Christmas ornaments, once he was finished he decided a break was in order. Rick cook himself some dinner before coming into the living room, eating it and called it a night. He picked up Alexis and carried her up stairs to his room and placed her in the crib next to his bed.

"Good night, Alexis." Rick said as he fell into a light sleep knowing Alexis would wake up 's baby's first Christmas

_And oh, what a joy_  
_Shopping all around_  
_For every pretty toy_

"What do you think of this one, Alexis?" Rick asked as he played with stuff teddy dressed up as Santa Claus.

Alexis giggles and coos as she tried to grab the toy.

"I'm guessing you want this too, huh? Well, young lady since it's your first Christmas, I'm going to spoil you." Rick said as he puts the teddy into the cart and continued to shop for other toys or something that he could give his mother.

"Alright, I say we call this a day, huh baby girl?" Rick asked Alexis just as she yawned and fell asleep.

"I knew you'll agree with me, and rest up Alexis because tomorrow we're going to take you to see Santa Claus for the first time, I can't wait to have the picture with me." Rick said.

Rick rocked Alexis who was crying after her first encounter with Santa, it wasn't the person dressed up as Santa, no it was the camera flash that got Alexis upset.

"Shh...I got you, shhh, it's okay." Rick said to Alexis as he rocked her back and forth on his way to the car.

"Hush, my love," Rick said as he got into the car and turned it on along with air conditioner and played some music, he was so lucky that the song 'Baby's first Christmas' was playing, he decided to sing along.

"It's baby's first Christmas, A Christmas full of love." Rick sang softly to his little girl.

Soon he got Alexis to calm down and fall asleep, which Rick then placed her into her carrier and strapped her in before driving away.

_A blessing from above_  
_It's baby's first Christmas_  
_A Christmas full of love_

_It's baby's first Christmas_  
_And oh, what a joy_  
_Shopping all around_  
For every pretty toy

"Merry Christmas, Alexis." Rick said to Alexis on Christmas morning.

Alexis coo'd and chewed softly on her bunny that Rick gave her that morning. Rick smiled and thought maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all.

_It's a very special Christmas_  
_A blessing from above_  
_It's baby's first Christmas_  
_A Christmas full of love_


End file.
